Flaming Raindrops
by inthehurricane
Summary: The ending of Beautiful City of the Dead left Zee and Relly hanging. A brief glimpse at various points in their future. Mostly fluff. T to be safe.
1. Relly

I was burning.

First it was fire, and now? Now it was a burn.

But that's alright. Right this moment, the burn is good.

I can feel the hum of the energy from everything around me, all warm and sizzling. Jerod spits the words into the mic, a static of phrases echoing back through the dimly lit hall. Butt's drums match my heart, pounding along together, as one.

The crowd beneath us has been washed from my mind long ago, the minute we took off into the other world I was so used to by now. But yet, even though I had traveled there thousands of times, the rush of noise, and the hidden sound beneath it all, along with the sensation of taking off, it always feels so amazing to me.

So breathtaking.

Relly, with his phenomenal guitar, was linking in with my bass, playing with my notes, spicing them with his own rhythm. We've practiced this song before, in the looming height of his attic, but it's never sounded better.

But the rumble of everything, all together, made my skin bubble with the warmth of a burn. And I feel good.

As our final notes brought us back down from our silent heaven, the crowd broke into applause and whoops so loud, it broke through the calm shield I had unconsciously placed around myself.

"Thank you. We're Scorpio Bone! 'Night!" I half watched, my eyes hazed over, as Jerod reached forward and grabbed young teen girls' hands, maybe a year or so younger than my 19.

The movements to put my bass away were mechanical, my mind flowing outside these dingy brick walls. With the small, but defined click of the case, I rose, all long and crackling, using fresh bones after a few hours. 

My descend down the rough wooden stairs was not alone. I could feel the spark and humming of Relly, almost directly behind me. His footsteps were almost silent, only the softest brush of the sole against the ground made sound of his walk. 

I was brisk, moving quickly back to the van, to drop my case. The next band was already up on stage. I could hear their sound ringing in the depths of my ears.

The tall metal doors up ahead made me sigh, with relief, I guess. I ripped through them, cool and comforting on my hands, dissipating it's earlier burn, though before welcome, now too much.

We popped open the van and dropped our cases at the same time, gently cradling them against each other, laying on the soft carpet floor of the new and improved Buttmobile.

"Zee?"

I cocked my head to the side, Relly coming in to my vision. His eyes were red and gleaming, only a trace of the purple rimming his irises.

His long black hair had been recently cut, just enough to make me crave for him that much more. Which I did. Too much, one would say.

"Zee? Up there, with you, and the guys, Scorpio Bone, I know that we can't ever leave each other know. I don't want you to, I don't wish any of us to. I love you. Please say you'll marry me?"

I burned again.


	2. Memories

The single word I so desperately needed to say was at the tip of my tongue, before all of the memories of the past two years came flooding back, all at once. The first, I recognized, was Relly and I's first kiss. Just the thought sent goosebumps and shocks all through me.

_"Guys! Guys! You'll never believe this!" Relly's voice was sharp and loud, filled with awe and excitement._

_ A moment later, his pounding footsteps drew near, and he burst through the attic door. It banged against the wall and bounced back at him, but he paid it no mind._

_ "What is it?" Jerod's voice seemed to knock Relly out of whatever spell of happiness he was in, or enough for him to speak._

_ "We have a show! Our _own _show! The first!"_

_ My hands froze around the bass, my body tensing in joy. I jolted up, catching the look of pure euphoria covering Relly's face, and knew, that this was real. We had our. Own. Show._

_ Before I could even think another word, my body acted of it's own, swinging the bass down to the worn wooden floor beside me, and raising me from my seat. I could feel my legs moving, my muscles stretching and bunching as I ran across the room to where Relly stood._

_ I felt a smile, larger than I had ever smiled before, take its shape on my face, as I catapulted myself from the ground straight in to Relly's open arms. He didn't even flinch or stumble as my legs locked themselves about his waist, my arms wrapping around his neck, hands weaving in to his jet black hair._

_ And next thing I knew, our lips were pressed together, tightly. And it was all I felt as my body turned in to flame and ash and water all at once. Sparks shot through my every nerve ending and vein as our lips moved tenderly, but excitedly, together, molding and plying with each other._

_ I was in ecstasy as he pulled me even closer, gently brushing his tongue along my lower lip._

_ "Get a room!"_

_ Butt's voice broke through our walls of magic, and Relly pulled away. A small smile still lit his face, and I could tell that this one wasn't just because of our show._

_ It was because of me._

As soon as one memory ended, another flew in to my brain, still stopping my speech, though I knew for sure what I wanted to say.

_The sky was a dark navy blue, layering over the bright stars like a velvet veil. There was a soft breeze, enough to keep a light sweater on._

_ Relly and I sat side by side, backs against the ancient bark of the oak tree, sitting against the worn grass of the graveyard. Our hands were clasped between us, loosely. We knew we would never loose the other, not ever the way we had before._

_ A yawn escaped me, and I rested against Relly, head on his shoulder, breathing soft, matching his._

_ Gently, his hand left mine, only to reach around behind me. I scooted closer, hoping this wasn't pushing anything too far. I knew by the small sigh he gave, that this was okay._

_ I woke up with kisses being feathered along my face, all light and delicate. They ran along my jaw, and behind my ear, until landing on my own lips, sending shots of fire and ice through me._

_ Relly pulled me to him, delving more and more in to the world of lust. But I was okay with that. _

_ With Relly, I went to the gods and back._

Before another thought could clog my mind of this moment, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Yes."

Relly's eyes caught on fire, the red turning to molten rubies, the purple all a lusty haze. The most breathtaking smile I had ever seen, slightly lopsided, spread across his face like angel's wings, as he scooped me in to his muscled arms.

This moment seemed to compete with our own intimate bliss, and the rush of entering the heavenly fold every time we played. But this was amazing in its own way.


	3. An Addition

**Four Months Later**

I had never expected this to happen, especially not now. Not while I was only nineteen. And yet, it has.

The tiny, man-made screen stared wide-eyed up at me, the little pink plus sign seeming to glare, unblinking. Confirming the fears I had boiled up inside for the past few weeks.

Relly and I had found a home, near his old house. It was perfect for us. Old, and delicate, amber drops seeping from the wood ceilings, nooks and cranny's carved with details telling story after story. Each room was earthy and ancient, giving out feelings of use and care and spirits.

Scorpio Bone relocated to our attic, setting it up like the original practice area, with few minor changes. It was still the same endless ceiling, of course. We wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now, Relly was out in the back, talking with Jerod and Butt, of what I didn't know. It was a matter of minutes before they came back inside.

- - -

Jerod had taken off an hour ago, when we finished practice. Butt had just left a few minutes before. I was down in the kitchen, putting a few things away, when the soft call of Relly's voice down the stairs disrupted my thoughts.

"Uh, Zee?"

I moved to the bottom of the stairs, slowly making my way to the second floor.

"Yes?" The electric glow of light was seeping from the crack under the bathroom door. I went to stand beside the door.

"This . . . on the counter?"

Everything came to a crashing halt as I remember what I left on the counter.

Instantly, I began berating myself, not realizing Relly was still waiting for an answer.

The bathroom door flew open after a moment, and he gently gathered me in to his arms. I shook with the overwhelming emotions coursing through my being, letting uncontrollable sobs seep from my mouth and eyes. I felt rough, calloused hands stroking my head, light as feathers, and I pulled Relly closer to myself.

I basked in the warmth and strength he provided me, clutching him tighter and tighter, raking breaths and heaving sighs. A few minutes passed, after I had calmed down enough to talk.

"It's mine." I managed to sputter.

"Is it . . . it's a . . . pregnancy test, right?" I could hear his voice quaver, and I shook with it, too.

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?" His hand moved from my hair, to under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his own.

His eyes were wide and curious, not disappointed and ashamed as I had expected with this news.

I couldn't speak, so I nodded my head.

"We're having a baby?" This time, with a little more enthusiasm, and hope.

I nodded again, and felt a small smile crack gently along my face.

It was then it seemed to finally ignite in Relly's mind.

Another breathtaking smile burst across his face, and he gathered me again in his arms, lifting me from the ground. "Lord crot almighty! Zee, we're having a baby! Our own baby! I love you!"

A giggle escaped me, and I giggled again, as it was odd for me to giggle. I rarely, if ever did.

"A baby." I whispered, as Relly lifted me in to his arms, hooking one around my legs, the other behind my back, and kissing me full on the mouth.

Sparks flew again. I don't think I will ever be able to get used to the feeling of Relly's mouth pressed against my own.


	4. The Wedding

**Two Months Later**

There were no clouds today, just the great sphere of burning light, up in the sky, clear as glass. A gentle wind blew, lifting the hem of my dress. Tannis made it for me, it was beautiful.

All soft, and flowing, billowing out near the bottom, with layers of turquoise and blues of all shades. Like the ocean, she said. It was supposed to be the design of her sister's wedding gown if ever she was to wed, but now, it was mine. And gorgeous.

We only wanted a few people, my father, Relly's mother, Jerod and Butt. Of course, the priest, as well. Everything was beautiful here, in our backyard.

I didn't have a song playing, as my father walked me up the isle. The very short isle, might I add, and I was glad. I couldn't get close enough to Relly, fast enough. 

The instant I had spotted him, waiting at the end of the isle, for _me, _everything else had vanished except for him. Standing there, in all his glory. In a well fitted tux, with a tie of fire and flame, surrounded by Butt and Jerod, standing tall and proud.

I was ecstatic.

My hand was gently placed in to his by my father, and I was home. I had finally found the place where I belonged. We knew that we had created another world, that was ours, but now, we could be in our world together.


	5. Silence

**Two Years Later**

My world was complete, the instant my baby girl was born. 

I loved Relly so much more than I could ever describe, but my heart grew and made room for another amount of immeasurable love towards my darling little girl. Silence. Relly and I, in one little person.

Silence was almost a year and a few months now, but she seemed so much older.

She could walk, and talk, run and jump, and dance. She sings with Jerod sometimes, and drubs with Butt. Relly and I bought her a small guitar a little while ago, though we knew she was still too young to really use it. Sometimes, she sat with us while we played, and composed, singing along once she remembered the tunes.

Silence was a beautiful child, pale and slender, with strong, but feminine features. Her hair was the same colour as mine, but thick like Relly's. Her eyes were a mixture of the both of ours. A brown colour that had a red tint to it. Her eyes flickered like fire every time she moved. They were big and wide and beautiful.

We had to hold off on gigs for a little while, but I knew by this time next year, perhaps in a matter of months, we'd be back with gigs. Though, even though we were getting big, I knew it would still be many a year before we could tour.

But Silence was worth it, we all knew it.

We hadn't noticed any signs of power from her yet, and secretly I was pleased about this. But I know that she will have powers at some point in time, a child can't go without if both parents are gods.

Relly is careful to not slip accidentally and let Silence see his fire. At some point we'll tell her, just not right now.

"Silence, let's get you in to bed. Jerod and Butt are coming over early tomorrow. You need some sleep." I scooped her in to my arms, walking up the stairs, Relly right behind me.

"Okay, Momma." Her words were followed by a yawn, her tiny fist coming to rub at her eyes.

We progressed up the stairs, to her room.

I had painted it a while ago.

The walls were dark navy blue, little white and yellow specks around the room as stars. In the corner, a brick fireplace sat, protected with a barrier, though looking all ancient and homey, with it's crumbling brick.

There was a small rocking chair, and a bed, covered with a hand knitted blanket that we had found at a second hand shop. 

It was made with only four colours, blue, red, green and white. The all blended together in the center. I thought it was perfect for Silence, all four of Scorpio protecting her even while she slept.

Reality caught up with me as I laid Silence in her bed, pulling the sheets up around her small frame. One of her arms weaved out from under the blankets, reaching out and up for her parents.

"Goodnight, Daddy, Momma." 

I watched, a slight smile on my face, and Relly leant down to press a small kiss to our daughter's cheek.

"'Night, baby." His hand trailed soothingly down her head.

I moved forward, bending over her half-asleep form. "Goodnight, sweetie."

My mouth found it's way to her forehead, lulling my daughter to sleep.

Relly closed the door to Silence's room gently behind me, and we crossed over to our room. 

Pulling me through the door, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pulling my face to his, planting his desperate lips against my own needy ones.

"Mmmm. Love, I need you."

It all finished with a burn as well.

A burn of complete ecstasy and joy, surrounding all the ones I loved and cared for.

It was all I would ever need.

* * *

**AN: That's it. I thank anyone who has read this for taking the time to read my work. It has been an experience, and I hope that the inspiration for another story (probably in the Twilight category) will come soon. Thanks again, especially to my fellow fanfic friends, Sabaku no Ally and Devildemonchild-luvscookies. THANK YOU!**

**~ .woman**


End file.
